1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an antenna technology that includes components mounted on an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device that supports wireless communication is equipped with an antenna. A mobile electronic device, such as a smartphone or a tablet, may transmit and receive signals of specific frequency bands, while a metallic body that is arranged within the electronic device or defines an external appearance of the electronic device, is used as a signal radiator. In operation of the antenna, a metallic body may provide a ground area for the antenna, in addition to the metallic body operating as a signal radiator. In general, a ground layer in a substrate of the electronic device performs a function corresponding to a ground area of the antenna.
The electronic device may include a display panel for a display. When the display function is implemented, noise may occur in a display driving circuit such as a display driving integrated chip (DDIC). In order to prevent noise from interfering with the operation of internal parts of the electronic device, a thin metal plate acting as a shield may be arranged on a rear surface of the display panel.
The extent of the substrate mounted on the electronic device is limited by a battery or other parts, which may cause an insufficient ground area.
In an antenna mounted in a smartphone, a radiator may be arranged between a bracket and a rear case, or a side metal frame may be utilized as a radiator. The radiator is arranged at the location for several reasons, but because the location and form of the radiator are less deformed as compared with the case in which the radiator is arranged between the display and the substrate, a stable performance results. When a metal area (the radiator) that is adjacent to the display panel is arranged at a right angle or other angles with respect to the display surface, the antenna radiator may be damaged or distorted during assembling the smartphone.
An aspect of the present disclosure provides an antenna device that secures a wider ground area by using a metal area that is adjacent to a display panel and uses a display structure as well.